CAT'S♥EYE
|released = December 19, 2012 |start = September 22, 2012 |end = September 30, 2012 |Chronology1 = Gekiharo Theater Chronology |Last1 = Sengoku Jieitai (2011) |Next1 = Sakura no Hanataba (2013) }}CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ), the full official title being Gekipro Gekiharo Dai 12kai Kouen CAT'S♥EYE (劇団ゲキハロ第12回公演 ｢キャッツ♥アイ｣; Gekipro Gekiharo 12th Concert CAT'S♥EYE), is a stage play starring Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute members. It was the twelfth collaborative theater work between Gekipro and Hello! Project as Gekiharo. It was directed by Andrew Tamon Niwa. The play is based on Hojo Tsukasa's manga of the same name. The accompanying single by Cat's♥Eye 7 is a cover of the opening from the anime adaption. CAT'S♥EYE was split into two versions, "A" and "B", in which the seven main cast members switch roles. The play ran between September 22 and 30, 2012 in at the Ikebukuro Sunshine Theater in Tokyo and October 13 and 14, 2012 at the Ion Keshou Hin Theater BRAVA! in Osaka. The DVDs for both versions of the play were released on December 19, 2012. Synopsis From those that steal, there is drama ... as well as on the side that is robbed. Have you seen both? "A" - The Thieves Drama Managing the CAT'S EYE Cafe — Three beautiful sisters Rui, Hitomi, and Ai. Leading second lives, stealing art and jewelry like cats in bright, supple leotards. They are the Phantom Thieves, mentored by the infamous criminal Utsumi Toshio and with a burning passion that drives them. "B" - The Detectives Drama "A card has arrived, from CAT'S♥EYE... please, look at the picture." We received the request, the dynamic detective duo. But there's a curse in this card... Cast A Version= *From BeriKyuu **Yajima Maimi **Sudo Maasa **Hagiwara Mai **Shimizu Saki **Kumai Yurina **Nakajima Saki **Sugaya Risako *Kato Keisuke (加藤慶祐) *Murako (ムラコ) *Shizuka Keiichi (静恵一) *Ueki Manabu (植木まなぶ) *Gold☆Yusurichi (ゴールド☆ユスリッチ) *Kawahara Maki (川原万季) *Hiruta Machi (ヒルタ街) *Kimura Shoji (木村庄司) *Hanna Miyabi (半野雅) *Ichikawa Daiki (市川大貴) |-|B Version= *From BeriKyuu **Kumai Yurina **Nakajima Saki **Sugaya Risako **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Sudo Maasa **Hagiwara Mai *Ikeda Minoru (池田稔) *Nakagami Kazuyasu (中神一保) *Namiki Shuusuke (並木秀介) *Izumi Shuhei (和泉宗兵) *Miyahara Shogo (宮原将護) *Yokohama Kazutoshi (横山一敏) *Enokizuno Ikuya (榎木薗郁也) *Teppozuka Masayo (鉄炮塚雅よ) DVD Tracklist "A" Version= #Chapter 1 Cat's Eye Toujou! (chapter.1 キャッツ・アイ登場!; Chapter 1 Cat's Eye Appears!) #Chapter 2 Mukuwarenu Koi ~Hitomi to Toshio~ (chapter.2 報われぬ恋〜瞳と俊夫〜; Unrequited Love ~Hitomi and Toshio~) #Chapter 3 Yurusarenu Koi ~Hitomi to Toshio~ (chapter.3 許されぬ恋〜瞳と俊夫〜; Unexpected Permitted Love ~Hitomi and Toshio~) #Chapter 4 Saigo no Tatakai ~Sayonara~ (chapter.4 最後の闘い〜さようなら〜; Last Fight ~Goodbye~) #Chapter 5 Epilogue (chapter.5 エピローグ) #Backstage Eizou After Talk Show Digest (バックステージ映像アフタートークショーダイジェスト; Backstage Footage After Talk Show Digest) |-|"B" Version= #Prologue Baby Stars Tantei Jimusho no Shinjin Boshuu. (プロローグ ベビースターズ探偵事務所の新人募集。; Prologue Recruitment of the Baby Stars Detective Agency.) #Scene 1. Tendou Zyke Hizou no Kaiga "Namichigiwa no Bench". (シーン1. 天童寺家秘蔵の絵画「波打ち際のベンチ」; Scene 1. Tendou Zyke Treasured Painting "Bench on the Beach".) #Scene 2. Cats Wota Chiko no "Cat's Eye" Presentation. (シーン2. キャッツヲタ チコの「キャッツ・アイ」プレゼンテーション。; Scene 2. Cat Fan Chiko's "Cat's Eye" Presentation.) #Scene 3. "The Day Before Yesterday Comes" no Tendou Teramika. (シーン3. 「おとといおいで」の天童寺美果。; Scene 3. Tendou Teramika's "The Day Before Yesterday Comes".) #Scene 4. Kissa "Cat's Eye" no Kusugi Sanshimai. (シーン4. 喫茶「キャッツ・アイ」の来生三姉妹。; Scene 4. The Cafe "Cat's Eye" of the Three Kusugi Sisters.) #Scene 5. Niri Bouyokudan "Bonnuffu & Blues". (シーン5. 二人暴力団「ボンヌッフ＆ブルース」; Scene 5. Two Gangsters "Bonnuffu & Blues".) #Scene 6. Riko no Spy Camera and Chiko no Honne. (シーン6. リコのスパイカメラとチコの本音。; Riko's Spy Camera and Chiko's Real Intentions.) #Scene 7. Jingi Naki Futari Bouryokudan. (シーン7. 仁義なき二人暴力団。; Scene 7. Two Gangsters Without Humanity.) #Scene 8. Dai Tsuiseki. Tōkyō Wangan Midnight. (シーン8. 大追跡。東京湾岸ミッドナイト。; Scene 8. Large Track. Tokyo Gulf Coast Midnight.) #Scene 9. "Namiuchigiwa no Benchi" no Himitsu. (シーン9. 「波打ち際のベンチ」の秘密。; Scene 9. The Secret of "The Bench on the Beach") #Scene 10. Taiketsu! Riko VS Bruce. Riko VS Namida. (シーン10. 対決！リコVSブルース。リコVS泪。; Scene 10. Showdown! Riko VS Bruce. Riko VS Tears) #Scene 11. "Sayonara, Yusuke" ( シーン11. 「さようなら、ユウスケ」; Scene 11. "Goodbye, Yusuke") #Epilogue. "Cat's Eye Seven" no Yume. (エピローグ. 「キャッツアイ・セブン」の夢。; Epilogue. Dream of "Cat's Eye Seven") #Backstage Eizou After Talk Show Digest (バックステージ映像アフタートークショーダイジェスト; Backstage Footage After Talk Show Digest) Gallery Cats_eye_stage_play_poster_t.jpg|Promotional Material Acv87oPt.jpg|Promotional Material Catseyepromoting.jpg|Promoting CAT'S♥EYE Gekiharo 12 Maimi.jpg|Yajima Maimi Performance Schedule Total Shows: 20 External Links *Discography: **DVD A: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD B: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Official Gekijyo Page Category:2012 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Gekiharo Category:2012 Stage Plays